


One Holiday in Horrorland

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: A KP/Goosebumps fusion. Set during season four, Set during season four. Kim and Ron get lost on the way to a camping site when they stumble onto Horrorland, a amusement park run by monsters with scary rides. After getting freaked out by the attractions, they want to leave. But, it's actually a trap set by Drakken and Shego. Will our heroes escape? Readers beware, you're in for a scare.





	1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is inspired by a KP/Goosebumps fusion I've read on this site. The author planned a couple of new stories, but never got around to them. So, I thought why not pick up where he left off? Reader beware, you're in for a scare.**

* * *

On a small island in the Caribbean, inside the evil lair of evil scientist Dr. Drakken, the blue mad genius himself was trying to draw up a new idea to get rid of his arch foe, world renowned teen hero Kim Possible, so he could rule the world. "Maybe...no." Drakken muttered, thinking out loud. "How about...nah. What about...nope." Right beside him, his assistant, Shego was growing impatient with her boss. "How about..."

"Oh for the love of pete! Would you come up with something already so we can get rid of goody-goody two shoes and her monkey helper?!" Shego yelled, quite irritated. She was hoping that Drakken would come up with something useful so that she wouldn't have to waste her energy fighting Kim Possible and losing in the end, like she always does.

"Would you please try zipping it?!" Drakken snapped back. "I can't just come up with a death plan right on the map. These things take time!" Drakken then turned sad as he thought back at the multiple times he tried to defeat Kim Possible and have failed. He then went to his recliner and sat down. "Maybe I'm just wasting _my_ time. Maybe I'll never win."

"And here come the water works." Shego said, sarcastically. Drakken then began to sob very loudly, which annoyed Shego greatly. Growling, she then blasted her green energy at Drakken, who then sat up and faced her, now very terrified. "Look, why don't you try not crying for once and get that mad brain working?!"

Drakken then stopped sniffling and took on a face of determination. "You're right, Shego. There's got to be someway to get rid of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, once and for all!" Drakken said, before realizing something. "And how do I know that name?"

"Kim Possible?" Shego asked.

"The other one, Shego!" Drakken corrected.

"Oh, yeah. Ron Stoppable. Maybe because he's her sidekick?" Shego asked in a sarcastic tone as Drakken continued to think.

"Oh yes. The buffoon. Thank you. But moving on, maybe there's something in the newspaper that could help me with ridding the world of my arch foe." Drakken said, picking up his newspaper before turning to the classified ads. He then spotted something.

**Amusement Park for Rent**

**Park in stable condition**

**Attendance low for years**

**Rent from $500 to $1500**

Drakken then picked up a book on his coffee stand that read, ' _Goosebumps: One Day at Horrorland_ '. He then began to chuckle evilly as a new evil, sinister plan came to form inside his brain. "Genius! Pure genius!" Drakken said happily as he picked up his phone and started dialing. Shego on the other hand, was confused by Drakken's behavior.

"So, what's the plan now?" Shego asked, but Drakken didn't answer.

"Hello. I'm calling about the amusement park for rent in the paper." Drakken said through the phone. Shego grew even more confused when Drakken said that. "Yes I'm willing to take it off your hands. Rent? Can we negotiate the price to say about $1200? And yes I'll pay in advance." Drakken's face lit up as he heard the man on the other line talk. "Thank you so much! We'll be there first thing tomorrow!" Drakken then hung up and rubbed his hands in a evil way. "Yes. Finally, I shall rid the world of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, forever!" Drakken then paused and frowned. "Honestly, how in the world is that name keep ringing in my head? And how come I didn't remember it before?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Middleton, Colorado, Kim Possible herself was packing some suitcases into the trunk of her purple Sloth. It was spring break, and she and her boyfriend and partner, Ron Stoppable were going camping in Yosemite. She was wearing a purple tank top and pink shorts, with her hair in a pony tail. Kim has been looking forward to this vacation for a while now. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't that big a fan of camping. But, Kim promised to stay by his side through the whole time. "Well, that's everything." Kim said, dusting her hands off after closing the trunk. She then picked up the Kimmunicator and contacted Wade, her 12 year old tech friend who runs her website. "Wade, you sure the world will be OK for a week without me saving it?"

"Don't worry. Global Justice has agreed to step while you two are camping, and apparently it's been real quiet on the villain front. So, go! Enjoy your vacation." Wade said with a smile.

"I will. Thanks Wade. You know, you could come with us too if you want." Kim said with a grin.

"Sorry. Outdoors and the woods? Not my thing. Besides, I'm already grounded for hacking into my mom's recipe collection, again." Wade said, sheepishly. "Stupid broccoli."

"I get ya. See ya in a week." Kim said.

"Bye." Wade said before Kim hung up the Kimmunicator, and saw Ron wearing a huge and heavy knapsack, struggling to walk.

"OK...let's get this over with..." Ron grunted as he slowly made his way over to the Sloth. He was wearing his usual hockey jersey. Rufus, Ron's pet mole rat, was on top of the knapsack, giggling his butt off.

"Ron, it's not an episode of _Survivor._ It's just camping." Kim said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"I know. I know. But you never know what might happen. Bugs, poison ivy, bears, a wild chimp wanting to eat your head out!" Ron said, flashing back to his horrible childhood experiences at Camp Wana-Wanaweep.

"Ron! That was the past. This isn't a summer camp." Kim said. "It'll be just the two of us, in a tent. Cuddling by the fire."

Ron smiled at that. He could always count on Kim to make everything better for him. "OK. That's good enough. Let's go." Ron said, putting his huge knapsack into the backseat. "Actually, I think it'll be nice cuddling by the fire with the woman I love."

"Aren't you too sweet?" Kim asked, placing a kiss on the cheek before starting the sloth and taking off in the sky, not knowing that two certain villains were planning the teen hero's demise.

* * *

**Coming soon in chapter two, Drakken and Shego get started on building Horrorland, and Kim and Ron get lost on the way to Yosemite.**


	2. Chapter Two

Right outside Yosemite, Drakken and Shego were standing in front of an amusement park park gate that read ' _Welcome to Funland_ ', with Drakken snickering, hoping that this could be his greatest work ever. The amusement park was in good shape like the paper said, but due to lack of attendance, some of the decor and attractions have gathered a little rust. "Isn't it glorious, Shego?" Drakken asked his assistant.

"It's an cruddy theme park." Shego pointed out. She couldn't figure out why Drakken would pick such a spot like an abandoned theme park.

"Yes. It looks like that now. But, with a few repairs and some nice coatings of paint, we'll be able to transform this long forgotten tourist attraction into my newest trap called, **HORRORLAND**!" Drakken explained, but Shego still couldn't understand.

"Horrorland?" Shego asked.

"An amusement park ran by human eating monsters! With terrifying rides and disgusting food!" Drakken explained further.

"And where did you get the idea?" Shego asked.

"This book!" Drakken replied, showing off his Goosebumps book to Shego. "It's a real page turner. And the man who wrote it, RL Stine? He should have gotten into the villainy business. With all the stuff he created to torment children. Just pure evil!"

Shego just raised her eyebrows, thinking that Drakken just cooked up a even more dumb plan. "So, you decided to rent a cruddy amusement park and turn it into a fake horror fest based on a stupid kiddie book?" Shego asked.

"Ah ah ah, Shego! It's all part of the master plan to trap Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and eliminate them!" Drakken said before pausing again. "How in the world does that name keep coming to me? Anyway, we'll lure Kim Possible and her sidekick into here, with the promise of a scary time. They ride a few rides, and they get so scared that they decide to leave. But, they're trapped by the monster employees, who'll then take both snotty nosed teens to my lair where I'll get the chance to do them off!"

"And how in the world do you think Kimmie and Ron are gonna just come to this run down shack of a theme park?" Shego asked, as if she's pointing out a reason why the plan won't work. She then paused as she realized something. "Hey. Now I said his name too."

"Shego, it's common research that any teenager can't resist two thing: scary and nauseating thrill rides, and cheap scares from horror movies." Drakken replied.

"Oh yes! Who wouldn't want to come to a thrilled packed theme park filled with scary roller coasters and monsters everywhere?" Shego asked, sarcastically, putting on a fake smile for show.

"Are you being sweet or sarcastic again? I really can't tell." Drakken said.

"So I suppose we're just gonna call the boys and have them dress up in monster costumes?" Shego asked, mentioning Drakken's henchmen.

"Nope. Because I have something better than henchmen. Follow me!" Drakken said, leading Shego into the park. After taking a left at the ticket booth, Drakken reached behind a bush and pressed a button, activating a hidden elevator, taking them down to Drakken's lair. "Behold my latest invention! **THE MONSTER** **GENERATOR!** "

Drakken then pulled back a sheet, revealing molds of monster bodies being filled with a green, gooey substance. Then, the molds are pressed into shape, giving them a face to complete the look. The monsters eyes glow red, indicating signs of life.

"And the best part? They work for free!" Drakken said, happily before the monsters faced him.

"What are your orders, master?" The monsters all asked in unison.

"Please fix the park for our guests. Repaint the rides and add new decor. Now get to work!" Drakken ordered.

"Yes master." The monster bowed and left Drakken's lair to get to work on fixing the park.

"This will be the most evil plan I've ever hatched. And I'll finally get rid of Kim Possible once and for all!" Drakken said with a evil laugh.

"Speaking of which, you haven't mentioned how you plan to off them." Shego pointed out, making Drakken wince.

"It's a surprise." Drakken said with a weak smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the sky, Kim and Ron were simply relaxing in the Sloth with Rufus sitting in the backseat. "Are we there yet?" Rufus squeaked.

"No Rufus. And please don't ask again." Kim said with a smile.

"OK." Rufus squeaked before shutting his eyes, taking a nap. Kim and Ron then stared at each other romantically.

"What?" Kim asked with a sly smile.

"Don't act like you don't know how beautiful you are." Ron said, like he was pointing out the obvious. Kim just blushed and smiled before leaning in for a kiss. But before they could go that far, Ron spotted that they were over some desert land. "Hey Kim, I don't remember a lot of sand in Yosemite. Do you think we're lost?"

Kim turned around and saw that Ron was right. "That's funny. I thought we were supposed to be in Yosemite right now. I think we're too far off. We need to park." Kim then landed her sloth in the sand. For a girl who could do anything, she could get lost really fast.

* * *

A few hours later, back at the amusement park, a huge giant sheet was draped over the whole area as Drakken faced Shego with a big smile on his face. "Shego, I would like to be the first one to show you the finished product: Horrorland!" Drakken announced. With that, his monster helpers pulled off the sheet and showed Shego what they've been working on. The amusement park was finished and looking like new. With horror themed decoration strewn all over the place, it looked like the cover of the Goosebumps book. "Brilliant, no?"

"Wow. You should be called the next Walt Disney." Shego said, sarcastically.

"You're a little witty ding." Drakken shot back. "Anyway, if I'm correct, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be coming by any second, wrapping up on a big mission. And that's when we'll trap them!" Drakken then paused. "I got to stop saying that name! Eh, I will once I eliminate the buffoon."

* * *

**Coming Soon on chapter 3, Kim and Ron try to get to Yosemite, but then get sidetracked when they step into Horrorland, not knowing it's a trap.**


	3. Chapter Three

Back at the desert, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were still in the Sloth, getting extremely hot from sitting around. It's been almost 15 minutes since they gotten lost on the way to Yosemite. "Uh, I knew we should have just stayed home!" Ron complained. "Now we have to sit in this oven of a car all day!"

Rufus whines as he was trying to stay cool. And Kim just sighed. "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to get us lost." Kim said. "Please don't be mad at me. I'll find us a way to get to the campsite."

"KP, I accept your apology, but I think now might be a good time to forget about camping and just get out of here." Ron said.

"Ron, please don't irritate me. We're still going camping." Kim said in a annoyed tone as she picked up the Kimmunicator. "I'm calling Wade." She pressed the button and Wade answered.

"Hey guys. How's Yosemite?" Wade asked with a smile.

"Not good. We're lost. We haven't even gotten close to the campsite." Kim said. "Could you please tell us where we are?"

"And hurry! Because it's getting hotter than a spicy Naco." Ron said. Rufus licked his lips and patted his tummy at mention of Nacos.

"OK. Don't worry. Here." Wade said, pulling up a map. "Apparently, you missed the camp site by twenty miles."

"We missed it?!" Kim asked in disbelief. "How could I...never mind. Thanks Wade." Kim said, hanging up the Kimmunicator. "Now, we have to go back. Luckily, we know where the campsite is." Kim then started the Sloth again and flew into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Drakken's lair, Drakken was pacing around, making sure everything is ready for his trap to be successful. "Shego, any signs of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Drakken asked before pausing and growling. "Get out of my head!"

"Nope. But apparently the park's attendance is growing in record success." Shego said, taking a look at the attendance of the park through the security cameras.

"Wow. I can't believe that a simple yet complex industry like the amusement park business could have profitable value." Drakken said in awe before the radar beeped, showing Kim's Sloth on the screen. "They're almost here! Let's begin!" Drakken then laughed evilly.

In a deep corner of the lair, a monster with light green skin was shaking in fear. "Oh no." The monster whispered. "I don't like the sound of this." It was unusual for a monster to be concerned or scared, because they loved to scare people. At least that's how Drakken programmed them.

* * *

Back in the Sloth, Kim and Ron were simply talking on their way to Yosemite. "I'm just saying, a night at home watching TV would be a lot safer than getting mauled by a bear while camping." Ron said, trying to make Kim see that camping is evil.

"Ron, those numbers are very slim. You should know this. Your dad's an actuary." Kim said with a smile.

Rufus then spotted something orange heading they're way and squeaked with fear. "Eeep! Look out!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim and Ron spotted it and then Kim stopped her sloth in mid air as the orange, flaming balls headed their way, missing them by an inch. Then, a monster face appeared out of nowhere.

"Ahh! Monster!" Ron screamed with horror, ducking along with Rufus. Kim, on the other hand, just thought it was weird. Then, the monster's face disappeared. "Is it gone?"

"Yep." Kim said, landing her sloth on the road. "OK, heavily weird."

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at the signs and read them. "' ** _Welcome to Horrorland. Drive forward if you dare._** '" Kim said. "What's Horroland?"

"Don't know, don't care! Let's get out of here!" Ron said, wanting to get to the campsite immediately.

"Wait Ron. What if this an amusement park?" Kim asked with a smile. "Why don't we check it out? Have some fun for a while?"

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked with joy.

"KP, didn't you see the big flaming monster head three seconds ago?!" Ron asked. "And the name?! This place screams haunted!" Kim glared at Ron. Sometimes he was too paranoid. "I rather take my chances camping."

"Really? Even with a chimp biting your head?" Kim asked with a sly smile. She would never really do that to Ron, but she hoped the threat would get him to give Horrorland a chance.

Ron shuddered at that. Anything was better than dealing with primates. "OK. Why not? Let's go." Ron said with a smile, which made Rufus cheer. With that, Kim drove all the way to the park gates and went inside the park. She then parked at a sign that read, ' _Park here if you're visiting Horrorland'_. Kim did just that. "KP, are you sure about this?"

"Ron, it could be fun." Kim said with a smile as she got out of the car. "We'll ride a few rides, grab some chow, then we'll be on our way to Yosemite." Kim and Ron then ran across the bridge to the ticket booth. There, Kim spotted a sign that read, ' _The Horrorland Horrors welcome you to Horrorland_ '. Rufus giggled at that while Ron shuddered with fear.

"I don't like the sound of that, Kim. Horrors? Let's just go back!" Ron said, wanting to go back to the car, but not before Kim grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ron, there are no such thing as monsters. It's just a gimmick." Kim said, approaching the ticket booth. She peeked through to find someone. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"I think they're closed. Well that's too bad. We'll just have to take our chances with Yosemite." Ron said with a smile before screaming when a monster wearing a striped shirt appeared.

"Welcome to Horrorland." The monster said in a friendly tone.

"Wow. Nice costume. That's a 8.4 on the realness scale." Kim said, impressed.

"Why thank you." The monster said as Ron reached for his wallet. "No please. You're our guests today. Admission is free."

"Really? Well you can't beat that." Ron said with a smile, lucky that he didn't have to waste his money on tickets.

"No you can't." Kim said with a smile.

"Enjoy Horrorland. Have a scary day." The monster said as Kim grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Ready to have yourself scared out of your wits?" Kim asked. Ron sighed. While he didn't like the idea of a theme park run by monsters, there was no turning back. "Come on."

They were then startled by another, similar looking monster who was holding something that had the shape of a head. "Oh! Hello. First time at Horrorland?" The monster asked, to which Kim and Ron nodded.

Then, the head turned toward Kim and Ron. It was a woman's face, and she was scared. "Stay off the guillotine ride! Sharp turns!" The woman warned. That was enough to freak Ron to the max, again. Kim, thought it was just special effects or a costume.

"No talking! You know the rules!" The monster snapped. "Sorry. Don't listen to her. She always like to stick her neck out where it doesn't belong."

"Right..." Ron said, clearly not buying it as he and Kim made their way through the park, not realizing they were being filmed.

* * *

Back in Drakken's lair, the mad genius was rubbing his hands together while watching the security camera footage. "This is all coming together perfectly! Just a few rides and my pesky teen foe and her boyfriend will want to leave. And then, goodbye Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Drakken said, laughing evilly before gasping. "There it goes again! Why can't I stop saying that name?!"

* * *

**Coming soon to chapter 4, Kim tries a ride in Horrorland before deciding the place is off the freak scale, while Ron and Rufus get a dire warning from a Horrorland employee.**


	4. Chapter Four

Inside Horrorland, Kim and Ron were simply walking together, with Ron shaking like a giant trying to get a banana out of a banana tree, and Kim remaining as cool as a cucumber. They stopped right by an skeleton. "Uh Kim, I know this place seems like fun, but didn't you happen to notice that MONSTER WHO WAS HOLDING A WOMAN'S DECAPITATED HEAD?!" Ron yelled. Kim growled, but then breathed deep and kept her cool. She didn't want to take her anger on her boyfriend now. Not during spring break.

"Ron, chillax. It was just a costume." Kim said before smiling. "Now, you and Rufus go west, and I'll go east. We'll meet back here in a half hour."

Ron shuddered at that. He hated to be split away from his girlfriend. That's what makes things that are scary in his mind even more scarier. "KP, I don't like to split up! Can't I just come with you?" Ron asked.

"Baby." Rufus squeaked, thinking Ron was clearly too scared.

"What did you call me?" Ron asked, glaring at his pet. Kim rolled her eyes, getting really annoyed at Ron's paranoia.

"Ron, you don't think I can handle myself? I can do anything, remember?" Kim asked.

"I know, but..." Ron wanted to argue before Rufus tugged at his shirt.

"Eep. She's doing it." Rufus squeaked, pointing to Kim, who was doing her trademark puppy dog pout.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" Ron cried before groaning in defeat. "Alright! But we meet back here in 30 minutes! Deal?"

"Deal." Kim said with a smile before taking off one way, while Ron and Rufus took off in the other way. Ron winced. He hoped Kim would be alright.

* * *

Kim kept a smile on her face while walking through the park before she heard something. It was the sound of crying. Kim then saw a little girl with two parents. And the little girl was crying. Kim hated to see little kids cry like that. "Sweetheart, it was just a ride." The father said.

"But it was so scary!" The little girl screamed before crying some more. Kim then leaned down and faced her.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Kim cooed.

"I...was riding the House of Mirrors, and then I got lost...and..." The little girl tried to say before crying again. The father then picked her up.

"Don't worry about her. She's just tired. That's the way with six year olds." The mother said.

"Yeah. I know how that feels. I was one myself" Kim said with a smile, watching the family leave. "I might as well go check out the House of Mirrors myself. Could be fun for me." Kim then went off to find the ride in question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Rufus were walking through another area of the park, with Rufus smiling, and Ron still shaking. "I don't know Rufus. This place just screams haunted, sinister! Even the mood of it is not right!" Ron complained to Rufus's displeasure.

"Baby." Rufus squeaked with a frown, making Ron angry.

"I am not a baby! I can be brave as Kim! And I'll prove it to you! I'll go on one ride to shut you up!" Ron said before he and Rufus were startled by a monster, the same monster that was peeking through Drakken's plans.

"Get out! Now!" The monster screamed.

"What were you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" Ron asked in frustration.

"You shouldn't be here!" The monster warned.

"I knew it! I knew there was something off about this place! What is it? Is it really haunted?! What's gonna happen to us?!" Ron questioned before they heard something.

"You have to leave!" The monster said before running away.

"Now do you wanna get out of here?" Ron asked his pet.

"Hmm...nope." Rufus squeaked. Ron growled as he and Rufus made their way around the park.

* * *

Kim then approached the House of Mirrors, and found a park monster employee standing by. "Welcome to the House of Mirrors! But reflect before you enter! You may never be seen again!" The monster employee said.

"Cool. Must be super scary." Kim said, playfully before entering.

"Enjoy..." The monster said in a mysterious tone.

Kim then walked through the house and got silly, making faces and doing dances with the mirrors that made her body a little disfigured. "I don't see why that little girl got so scared. This isn't so bad. It's like the fun houses at the county fair back at home." Kim said, dancing like a ballerina for a bit before getting a playful idea. "Let's see how big this house is."

Kim then found a hidden door that led her to a square room with mirrors everywhere and a black and white checkered floor. "This is weird." Kim said, before noticing a laughing sound coming from behind her. She kept her guard up. "Is someone there?" She turned around and saw only her reflection. "Weird." Then, a monster appeared in the mirror, laughing evilly. Kim turned around again, but this time, her reflection was gone.

"What's going on? Where's my reflection?" Kim asked. "OK, I think this just crossed into the freakish zone." Kim then looked around for the door. "Is anyone out there? I like to leave!" There was no answer. But then, the monster appeared again, scaring Kim. "Ahh!"

* * *

Back inside Drakken's lair, Shego was watching the whole thing through a live feed, smiling at seeing Kim scream with terror. "Aww...look at poor princess. So terrified. It's just golden!" Shego said, laughing her butt off.

"The plan is working perfectly!" Drakken said with a smile. "Soon, she and the buffoon will want to leave, then I'll get the chance to spring my trap!"

"Which is what, exactly?" Shego asked, pointing out that Drakken hasn't explained the details of how they plan to off Kim and Ron.

"I told you! It's a surprise!" Drakken growled. "Stop pressuring me!"

* * *

**Coming soon to chapter 5, Ron and Rufus get a taste of icky monster beverages before deciding to go on a ride, and Kim gets more than freaked out after exploring the park some more.**


End file.
